bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Australia (franchise)
is the Australian version of Big Brother. Big Brother Australia was produced from 2001 and ran for eight seasons on Network Ten before the network canceled it in July 2008 after experiencing audience erosion and controversy. Big Brother Australia returned on 13 August 2012 with a ninth season on the Nine Network with repeats on GO!. The tenth season aired on Nine from 29 July 2013 to 6 November 2013 and the eleventh season ran 8 September 2014 to 26 November 2014. How it works Big Brother produced by Endemol in the Netherlands which began in 1999, is a reality television show in which a group of people live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world but continuously watched by television cameras. Each series lasts for around three months, and there are usually fewer than 15 participants. The housemates try to win a cash prize by avoiding periodic evictions from the house. Australian Series The series generally constitutes 14 or more contestants who live in an isolated house for several months. Housemates are at all times under the control of Big Brother, a rule enforcing authority figure who monitors the behaviour of the housemates, set tasks and punishments and provides the mechanism for contestants to make external requests. Housemates must remain in the house at all times, and avoid being evicted by viewers of the show with the aim of winning a substantial cash prize at the end of the series. Alternatively, housemates can also be removed from the house if Big Brother feels this is necessary, and can voluntarily leave the show at any time. In order to support the housemates' well-being on matters such as wanting to leave the house, all participants have access to the Big Brother psychologist Carmel Hill, and a doctor, at all times. Housemates are filmed 24 hours per day with edited highlights broadcast during prime time slots every evening. Casting The show's producers aim to get "real people" in the house. This has been done by personality testing, engaging with people around the country and appearances. While there are housemates who are "unique" and reflect many diverse people in Australia, there has been a high number of individuals each season who come from a modeling background which has alienated them from the public audience. The Big Brother House The purpose built Australian Big Brother house was located within Dreamworld, a theme park in Coomera, Gold Coast in Queensland. Only slight modifications were made to the interior of the house for the second series and the special Celebrity Big Brother Australia series that were screened in 2002. Subsequent to those series', the interior of the house has been rebuilt or extensively remodeled for each new series. Two separate houses were built for Big Brother 2003, and they were merged twenty-three days into the series when previously-hidden connecting rooms were revealed. The fifth series introduced a Friday Night Live games arena. An animal enclosure was added to the side of the compound for the sixth series. It was retained for the seventh series. Footage from the house is monitored and edited in Dreamworld Studios, There was also an open-air auditorium where the live audience shows, such as the eviction and finale episodes, are staged. The home had become a popular accommodation choice for fans of the show visiting the Gold Coast. Every end of each series, the house organize an open house tour for the Dreamworld Visitors where they could get a glimpse of what the house looked like. It would last in a specific amount of weeks before the house officially closes from public view. In June 2019, the house was set ablaze and burnt down entirely by arsonists. Presenters From its first season until its seventh season in 2007 the show was hosted by Gretel Killeen. With a revamp of the series in 2008 she was replaced by radio duo Kyle Sandilands and Jackie O. From 2012 to 2014 it was hosted by Sonia Kruger. Mike Goldman has narrated all eleven seasons of the series. Series Trivia References Category:Big Brother Versions